


Yoonfany + Dance AU

by Jasmino924



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F, Yoonfany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasmino924/pseuds/Jasmino924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She may have two left feet, but as a comeback draws closer, Tiffany wants Yoona to show her exactly how to move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoonfany + Dance AU

Tiffany, they agreed, couldn't dance.

"But she's so cute!" cooed Yuri, tugging at the pink hemline of Tiffany's oversized sweater.

"Yes, but this, is not a dance move," said Hyoyeon, gyrating her body in a way that could only be described as 'manic'.

The nine of them sat around a table, plates cleaned soundly after their meal, the air infused with the smell of reminiscing over good times and fond memories, which actually smelt a lot like alcohol. 

It was, they also agreed, with serious thoughts cloaked in casual clothes, the calm before the storm - the relaxation before the stressful yet hopeful and enjoyable times of a comeback - meaning that while Sooyoung, Jessica and Yuri goaded each other over the firmness of their abs on one side of the table and Seohyun and Hyoyeon talked dance schedules and planning strategies with Taeyeon and Sunny on the other, the dark flicks of Tiffany's hair and the subtle pout on her face would not be able to hide her lack of dancing talent for much longer.

When many of the group filtered out, singing lines of their new sure-to-be-chart-topping hit, Tiffany remained, rueing her two left feet and infant resembling coordination. The pastel pink threads of her sweater suddenly became a victim of her frustration, as she picked at the innocent threads until several fell out, dismembered, onto her black coloured jeans. So encompassed, she was, in extending her pout and attacking her clothes that she didn't even notice who had stayed behind.

"I'll help you," was all she said, extending a hand, seemingly to help Tiffany up.

And so she took it.

But she failed to expect what the offer entailed.

"You may have two left feet and the worst grasp of choreography I've ever seen but you have something the rest of us don't...the ability to make any pink coloured clothing look incredible," said Yoona, playfully tugging at the sleeve of Tiffany's jumper that had escape the violence.

"Thank you," Tiffany said, suddenly realising the fabric mess she'd made, "But it looks pretty good on you too," and now Tiffany was pulling at clothing, the hot pink belt that Yoona had received from a sponsor, and the force of it rocked her forward, knocking her knees into those of the seated girl.

Yoona blushed, but if it hadn't have dissipated, Tiffany surely would have noticed as she was now close enough - really close enough - to see what this had done to Tiffany, her lack of dance skills. Her smile was present but her cheeks didn't rise like they had weeks ago, before the manager had suggested that the comeback would be dance intense and the edges of her eyes were wet, clearly not from the moisture of mascara.

"Dance with me, please,” Yoona suggested, “tonight and every night until the comeback. I can help you".

Yoona brought comfort and solution, a warm and understanding face amongst those who didn't understand, and so of course, Tiffany was quick to oblige.

Night 1

"You see I don't have that," said Tiffany as she watched Yoona stretch across the other side of the room, loose fitting white shirt riding high enough up past her shorts to reveal her pale abdomen, which was was visibly toned no matter where in the room you were standing.

"Of course you do!" retorted her tutor for the evening, who was now making her own way across the laminated floor of the practice room.

"They're right...there," Yoona told her, hands welcoming themselves under Tiffany’s own work out shirt of choice, a pink tee with short sleeves, 'Queen' embroidered on the front in white.

Her hands pressed gently at Tiffany's stomach, pressure only intensified from Yoona's position, directly behind her. 

"Do you feel that?" She questioned, realising that her abs had indeed tightened, but was that from recent work outs or from the sudden pang of nervousness that had just washed over her? 

Tiffany wasn't sure.

What she did feel however, were the lengths of Yoona's fingers and a section of the girl’s palms at her navel, and she didn't know their real temperature for where they met her exposed skin, Tiffany felt a searing heat, so fiery and white hot that it caused her to stretch, chest pushed forward and shoulders arched back to meet Yoona's, as her muscles acted involuntarily as if awoken from an eternal sleep.

"See, you do have abs!" exclaimed Yoona, Tiffany's stretching only further proving her point.

But Tiffany was embarrassed now and by the time they'd finally gotten one routine memorised, which she'd stumbled through clumsily, it was time to go home, but she wasn’t sure if she was glad that it was over.

Night 2

Yoona had texted her before the night’s practice,

"Bring your A game, tonight it gets real - Love, Yoong<3” her name had flashed up as 'TrainerYoong' on her phone and so Tiffany figured that she must have changed it when she wasn't looking.

Tiffany smiled at the thought.

The text did little to ease her nerves, however. The last of what little she had left had been shredded by that message, with yesterday's practice, Yoona's interactions with her and the difficult dance moves leaving her so respiratorily challenged that she'd skipped cardio that morning just in case.

Even today, 24 hours later, the soft skin across her stomach prickled lightly, a polite but nascent reminder of how Yoona had touched her. But the fact that she still felt and saw it as clear as day frightened her more than she could possibly imagine.

It only intensified when the face behind the feeling bounded into the room, Yoona's black and white sneakers squeaking positively on the hardwood under the weight of her small but slender frame and the gigantic boombox on her shoulder. 

"Oh my god," exclaimed Tiffany, who groaned at the sight, realising that this is what bringing her 'A game' entailed.

"Today," Yoona began to explain, with a smile that resembled Tiffany's usually quite bright and cheery demeanor "we're going to dance to Sway."

"But don't we need partners for that?" Tiffany was, she admitted to herself, a little hasty to ask.

"Hey! What's wrong with me?" Yoona fired back just as fast.

"Absolutely nothing. You're perfect," Tiffany stated matter of factly, briefly borrowing her smile back as Yoona took her hand, intertwined their fingers and led her to the centre of the floor.

At first, it was easy; as simple as the dance moves themselves. Hands touched, nothing more, as Yoona led the movements, with the verse requiring just simple, fluid foot movements, which Yoona's previous day of training had prepared her for.

The chorus, however, was a different dance altogether. The result of an arching crescendo, the notes of the singer and the dance moves that accompanied them becoming even more difficult to execute. It culminated in collisions between the two. Legs hooked as Tiffany stepped forward at an incorrect time, at one point inner thighs connecting so sharply that Tiffany saw stars - but if it was the real life embodiment of her confusion or something more unspeakable than ever, Tiffany wasn't sure if she wanted to find out.

By the time the crooner on the boom box had said his second 'Marimba', the two of them had suffered more than a handful of bruises. Their bodies had continued to meet in awkward places, and despite Yoona's uttering that it was "alright" if she messed up, Tiffany wasn't convinced, so when her knee finally buckled under the weight of the expectation and the pressure mid-routine, Tiffany was in shock but she was unsurprised.

"Fuck!" she screamed so loudly that it caused Yoona to recoil, momentarily, before rushing to her aid with a cool pack and a bandage from the injury kit in the corner of the room.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you this hard. Shit, Tiff, I'm really so sorry," was more or less the phrase that Yoona peppered every wrap of the bandage with, so she was surprised, then, to see Tiffany's smile beam as widely as ever when she looked up from her knee.

"I'm fine! Really!" she told Yoona, holding the girl's hand as it rested upon her injury, "It hurts a little but I'm okay, it's not your fault."

"Are you sure? 

“Of course I'm sure! I trust you and I always have, I'd trust you with my life Him Yoona," playfully mentioning a play on her name that translated somewhat to 'strong Yoona'.

"Do you still want to practice tomorrow night?" Yoona asked, as gentle as if the volume of her voice could somehow worsen Tiffany's injury.

Tiffany then felt Yoona place a kiss on her bandage and even through the cloth she could feel it, burning just as bright as when she’d touched her the day before. She placed an accompanying one on her cheek too, Tiffany blushing vividly under the feel of Yoona's caring lips.

So when her heart jumped out of its chest, like a viewer at the climax of a big reveal, and the word "Yes, definitely." stumbled excitedly out of her mouth, she couldn't tell who - between she or Yoona - had more control of her body.

Night 3

This was their final night. The comeback was in exactly 3 days, 7 hours and 49 minutes, according to excited messages in their group chat.

Tiffany’s faith in herself was pumped up, inflated and caressed by Yoona's faith in her too. It was a thrill to know that she actually might stand a chance, despite her shortcomings but that, of course, depended on the strength of the bandage, still tied to her knee.

For all intents and purposes, she was at its mercy.

We'll take it slow today," Yoona promised, after what seemed like a thousand "how are you"s and "are you okay"s had fallen from her lips, all dismissed by Tiffany, of course.

They were to dance to Baby Maybe, their own song, and so she knew it well and it was the perfect test of uptempo and swift, swooping, not too complicated movements. What it would also test, was the rigidity of her leg, which is what prompted Yoona to kiss it before practice began, but despite it being placed on the middle of her leg, she felt it creep, cheekily up, towards her thigh and....thankfully no further, due to the still present pain.

Now, it came easy to them, the dancing, the act of partnering up, for they seemed to have grown accustomed to each other's bodies.

Yoona's waist met at Tiffany's and as they practiced she felt Yoona's abdomen squirm behind her well fitted shirt as much as she felt herself squirm in her skin at the physical contact.

When Yoona smiled at her, proudly and reassuringly, Tiffany was certain that it caused the sweat on her brow, but she soldiered on.

The chorus, however once again brought issues. The sudden turn at Taeyeon's high note in “love" gave her a pain so sharp, that she felt that the blades of the world's sharpest daggers had been stabbed deeply into her kneecap all at once. She winced with such ferocity that a gurgle of a broken sob emanated in her throat and Yoona, concerned, bit her lip out of worry.

It was suddenly too much for her. 

The pale, yellow lights illuminating the practice room began to beckon to her, an inviting basket of comfort, seemingly robbing her of oxygen. The lip bite replayed in Tiffany’s mind, a VHS stuck on a single scene that made her feel as though her life was flashing before her eyes and that had somehow turned out to be the most important moment in it. Had she been the editor of the footage she would not have disagreed.

But it took her breath away, literally, and her body became weightless as Tiffany collapsed.

When she came round some seconds later, Yoona was pressed over her and she realised quickly that now, the two of them lay on the ground. 

"How long was I..." but the end of the sentence evaporated as she felt the full breadth Yoona's weight and the position she'd taken to aid her.

Their legs did not meet now for Yoona was positioned directly on top her own, straddling her so tightly she felt that if she'd have been asked to count every muscle in Yoona’s thighs required for the taller girl to do that, she would have been able to answer with surprising accuracy. 

It took all of her might to fight her instincts and for not push up from her hips and meet the middle of Yoona's legs with more contact. She wouldn't know how to explain it to her, but she was desperately fighting at the urge and losing the battle.

This time, the sounds of her frustrations escaped her mind and her throat, fleeing in a hurried breathy moan that she only wished she’d been able to stifle.

"Do you need me to..." 

She cut Yoona off, practically clawing at her hips, unsure of where else the solution to her problem lay.

Tiffany was clear of thought, however wild her expressions had become in the face of this...what she now realised to be her attraction to Yoona, it was just a matter of what to do about it.

She took the lone option.

Simultaneously pushing up on weakened legs and inviting Yoona's downwards, Tiffany sought the answer feverishly, begging wordlessly for the centres between them to meet.

Yoona was strong, her nickname said as much, but she was also smart and she knew what Tiffany wanted. 

She leant forward, over the chest of the shorter girl, so close that too deep an inhalation and every point of their bodies would be touching.

But Tiffany could barely keep her thoughts straight, let alone her breathing and soon, she was lamenting the creation of the cloth that separated any part of them at all.

Hungrily, she seeked to do what she could to make that feeling disappear, yanking Yoona's shirt over her head and throwing it to some far off corner of the room as Yoona attempted to do the same for her.

Their abdomens met, totally and completely now, with just one piece of clothing each to keep them apart above the waist. The inhalations and exhalations between them brought their bodies together, providing friction and heat to an already burning fire, saw Tiffany's slowed breath upgrading itself to a pant.

Yoona did her best to satiate it, leaving just as gentle kisses on her neck, but finding herself inclined to leave her mark, with teeth nipping at pink skin, getting it in between her lips and sucking the paleness away, bringing blood to the surface, as if the numerous other effects she was having on the other girl's body weren't enough.

The heat ran rampant through Tiffany's body at that, and in her bloodstream a runaway steam train filled to the brim with hot coals, with the engine's whistle switched out and replaced by the distinctive moan of Yoona's name, drawn with ease from Tiffany’s mouth, as the rest of her rocked up and forward, and attempted to feel more.

Tiffany knew that with the smirk she'd felt on her neck, upon Yoona realising that she was completely helpless to her touch, that it wouldn't be long until she was resenting the creation of pants too and that she’d finally get her wish

But as she began to imagine the possibilities developing at hand, Tiffany realised that maybe, being bad at dancing wasn't a downside after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first proper Yoonfany fic so thoughts and comments etc would be appreciated, thank you!


End file.
